plantsvsmouththingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Medieval 'kNIGHTs'
Medieval kNIGHTs' name is a pun on the word 'knight' and 'night'. Sorry, don't hurt me for this. In this battlecourse or world, the player needs to use sun-producing plants (ex. Sun-shroom); as this world is during the night, so that means the Sun is not out and Sun will not drop from the sky. Credits to Makai Bros aka inhalemychild12 for making , go subscribe to him; he makes some funny videos. This battlecourse/world was entirely based off of PVZ2's Dark Ages. CLICK HERE TO SEE ALL THE EXISTING POWER-UPS! DIFFICULTY 5 | OUT OF | '''5 '''Red Mouth Things Spike Traps ''(extra line of defense)'' Spike Traps are the replacement of lawnmowers in the battlecourse/world. These spike traps will surprise pop-out onto Mouth Things that are above the trapdoors and deal 100 normal damage shots to that Mouth Thing. If a Gargmouthing is in front of the trapdoor; the Gargmouthing will attempt to smash that trap and then get spiked and take in 100 NDS (normal damage shots); 1 spike will disappear after the spike trap is smashed. If a rolling-object or crushing Mouth Thing goes over the trap; the rolling object will instantly break and the spike trap will lose 1 spike. The spike trap has a total of 9 spikes. Spike traps can be renewed for either a price of 3 Gems or 1,750 Sun Tokens; nevertheless, the prices suck. Mouth Thing Almanac Peasant Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Average ''(absorbs 10 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Average '''Description: '''Average peasant Mouth Thing, this Mouth Thing works in the field until sunset; trying to feed his family, it isn't an easy life in the medieval ages; people in the future take so much for granted. '''Knight Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Machined ''(absorbs 95 normal damage shots) 'Speed with shield: '''Below Average '''Normal Speed: '''Average '''Special: '''slashes plants with sword; dealing damage equal to 3 bites. '''Special 2: '''Shield halves damage from any projectile; lobbed-shot or straight-shot. Knight Mouth Thing will hold up his shield if a lobbed-shot plant is aimed at him. Cactus will have no damage-difference. '''Weakness: '''Fire plants ''(deals double damage), Electric plants (deals double damage; ignores shield), Cactus (ignores shield), Magnet-shroom (steals helmet, sword, and shield), ''Acid Lemon ''(corrodes metal; increased damage) '''Description: '''Knight Mouth Thing shouts "FOR THE ROUND TABLE OF THE MOUTH KNIGHTS!" and "PROTECT THE KING AT ALL COST!" everyday, it's annoying. '''Spearmaster Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Machined ''(absorbs 92.25 normal damage shots) 'Spear Toughness: '''Solid ''(absorbs 15 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Below Average '''Weakness: '''Fire plants ''(deal double damage), Electric plants (deal double damage), Magnet-shroom (steals helmet and spear), explosive plants (destroy him and spear), ''Acid Lemon ''(corrodes metal; increased damage) '''Special: '''Stabs plants with spear; deals damage equal to 5 bites to that plant. '''Special 2: '''Throws spear 2-tiles ahead when killed. Kills plant that it lands on and acts as an obstacle. '''Special 3: '''Eats an apple when at 75%, 50%, and 25% health. Apple heals 10 health. '''Description: '''Spearmaster Mouth Thing has gotten the hang of the spear. That's bad news for us; as the Mouth Things are growing more and more smarter! '''Archer Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Machined ''(absorbs 90 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Stiff '''Special: '''Fires arrows at plants when entering the battlecourse. Arrow shots deal damage equivalent to 2 bites; sometimes 4 bites if it is a flaming arrow. '''Special 2: Sometimes shoots flaming arrows; dealing doubled damage. Deals no damage to fire plants. Special 3: 'When killed, scatter-shoots fire arrows in 3 adjacent lanes. Dealing damage equivalent to 4 bites to any plant that is hit. '''Weakness: '''Fire plants ''(deals doubled damage; immune to fire arrows), Electric plants (deal doubled damage), Magnet-shroom (steals helmet), ''Acid Lemon ''(corrodes metal; increased damage) '''Description: '''Now we know that they are really getting smarter! THEY KNOW HOW TO SHOOT ARROWS! '''Cavalry Mouth Thing Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Machined ''(absorbs 90 normal damage shots) 'Horse Toughness: '''Hardened ''(absorbs 51 normal damage shots) '''Charging Speed: '''Wild '''Mouth Thing's Speed: Below Average Horse's Speed: 'Stiff '''Special: '''Charges into the battlecourse at fast speed; trips on a plant and then launches a Knight Mouth Thing 1 tile ahead. '''Weakness: '''Explosive plants ''(kills both Mouth Thing and horse), Instant-kill plants (kills both Mouth Thing and horse), fire plants (doubled damage), electric plants (doubled damage), Magnet-shroom (steals helmet, shield, and sword), Acid Lemon (deals increased damage; corrodes metal) 'Description: '"AAAARRRRRGHHHH!!!" screams Cavalry Mouth Thing when jousting. '''Wizard Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Protected ''(absorbs 27.725 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Moderate '''Special: '''Turns plants in any lane into idle rock for 15 seconds or until Wizard Mouth Thing dies. Doesn't transform plants behind Moonflower, Infi-nut, Pumpkin Witch, Ghost Pepper, or Witch Hazel. '''Special 2: '''Can teleport anyway on the course; however it can't teleport past the 4th column or behind a Infi-nut, Moonflower, Witch Hazel, or Pumpkin Witch. '''Special 3: '''Explodes and does 10 normal damage shots / 10 bites damage to any plant/Mouth Thing in a 3x3 area of the Wizard Mouth Thing. '''Weakness: '''Witch Hazel, Pumpkin Witch, Ghost Pepper, Infi-nut, Moonflower '''Description: '''Wizard Mouth Thing isn't actually a wizard itself; it's actually the rock on its head that's the wizard. The rock just uses the Mouth Thing as a power source of mana energy. The Mouth Thing is actually called a Mana Mouth Thing. '''Cryomancer Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Dense ''(absorbs 45.125 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Stiff '''Special: '''Creates an ice barrier in 3 adjacent lanes when at 75%, 50%, and 25% health. Ice barrier absorbs 16 normal damage shots; fire plants instantly melt it. '''Special 2: '''Freezes plants instead of eating them. '''Weakness: '''Fire plants ''(doubled damage; instantly melts barrier) '''Description: '''Cryomancer Mouth Thing is too tired and sleepy to tell us anything; so... '''Pyromancer Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Dense ''(absorbs 35 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Average '''Special: '''Burns plants instead of eating them; can attack plants in 3 adjacent lanes. '''Special 2: '''Creates a fire tornado which kills 4 plants in front of Pyromancer Mouth Thing when at 75%, 50%, 25%, and 0% health. '''Description: '"BURN, BURN, BURN!" shouts Pyromancer Mouth Thing. Yeah, Pyromania- I mean Pyromancer Mouth Thing is freaking pyromaniac. '''Necromancer Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Hardened ''(absorbs 64.5 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Mediocre '''Special: '''Summons Stylish Zombie Mouth Things adjacent to her. 6 in total. '''Special 2: '''Raises Zombie Mouth Things from tombstones. '''Special 3: '''Drains the health of a plant and heals herself with the drained health instead of eating a plant. '''Description: '''Necromancer Mouth Thing is a notorious Mouth Thing. She is a vile Mouth Thing that uses black magic like necromancy to do her evil bidding. She was once trialed for a witchcraft trial but escaped with her dark and black magic. '''Mouth Thing Tombstones Toughness: 'Dense ''(absorbs 40 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Unmoving '''Special: '''Doesn't do anything; except have Zombie Mouth Things rise from them. '''Description: '''Tombstones freak me out, let's leave please. '''Stylish Zombie Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Protected ''(absorbs 20 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''HANGRY '''Special: '''Vomits out toxic acid on every 9 seconds; acid deals damage equal to 7.25 bites and cause plants to take in damage equal to 1.5 bites per 1.25 seconds. '''Special 2: '''Regains 1% of its health when it takes a bite out of a plant. '''Special 3: '''Doesn't come into the course by normal circumstances; instead is summoned by Necromancer Mouth Thing. '''Description: '''AAAHHHH ZOMBI- what, they are wearing stylish glasses? But why? '''Zombie Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Solid ''(absorbs 15 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''HANGRY '''Special: '''Regains 2% of its health when it takes a bite out of a plant. '''Special 2: '''Spits out acid every 6 seconds; deals damage equal to 0.75 bites to plants and cause plants to take damage equal to 1.125 bites per 1 second. '''Special 3: '''Doesn't come in the course by normal circumstance; instead is raised from tombstones by Necromancer Mouth Thing. '''Description: '''Zombie + Mouth Thing. Huh, kill two birds with one stone amirite? '''Mouth Thing Archmagus Toughness: 'Hardened ''(absorbs 69 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Moderate '''Special: '''Blows away 5 plants in its lane with strong winds. '''Special 2: '''Burns a plant by casting a fire spell on one; instantly killing it. '''Special 3: '''Unleashes a bolt of lightning onto 2 plants; electrocuting them; killing them. '''Special 4: '''Has a 1% of washing away 2 lanes of plants and Mouth Things; including it with a tidal wave. '''Description: '''It is rumored that Mouth Thing Archmagus is the father of Cryomancer and Pyromancer Mouth Things and that Mouth Thing Archmagus had sex with Necromancer Mouth Thing. '''Rogue Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Below Average ''(absorbs 8.725 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Speeder '''Special: '''Backstabs plants; dealing damage equal to 7.25 bites. Celery Stalker, Bonk Choy, and others evade this attack. '''Special 2: '''Deflects straight-shot projectiles. '''Special 3: '''Sometimes evades projectile attacks. '''Weakness: '''Bonk Choy, Celery Stalker, Wasabi Whip, Split Pea, Bamboo Brother '''Description: '''Rogue Mouth Thing is a master of stealth. He can rob a bank, steal peoples' wallet, and do anything that revolves around stealth. Hey... WHERE'S MY F***ING WALLET?! '''Assassin Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Solid ''(absorbs 15.75 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Wild '''Special: '''Backstabs and front-stabs plants; attacking twice at once. Deals damage equal to 13 damage and causes plants to take poison damage equal to 2 bites per 1.5 seconds. Celery Stalker and more will overcome this attack. '''Weakness: '''Celery Stalker, Bonk Choy, Wasabi Whip, Split Pea, Bamboo Brother '''Description: '''Assassin Mouth Thing is from Spain and speaks Spanish; but someone said they know Spanish and that guy said that Assassin Mouth Thing charges €6,000 to €12,000 to murder someone. He charges seriously hefty prices for someone of high importance. '''Executioner Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Machined ''(absorbs 115 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Heavily slow '''Special: '''Smashes plants with hammer instead of eating them. '''Special 2: '''Simple projectiles ''(ex. Peashooter, Bloomerang, Cabbage-pult) deal no damage to Executioner Mouth Thing's armor. Only electric, fire, and penetrating projectiles (ex Cactus) will affect Executioner Mouth Thing in his armor. Explosive plants also work. 'Weakness: '''Fire plants, Electric plants, penetrating plants, explosive plants ''(explode armor; destroys it), Acid Lemon (corrodes armor), Magnet-shroom (steals armor) '''Description: '''Executioner Mouth Thing has a problem with execution, guillotines, and hammers. He really has insane problems with them. He like tried to have sex with a guillotine and had his 'special organ' cut. '''Imp Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Low ''(absorbs 5.75 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Wild '''Special: '''Breathes fire on plants instead of eating them. Fire breath deals damage equal to 5 bites; after a plant is breathed on by Imp Mouth Thing, the plant will take in damage equal to 1 bite per second. '''Special 2: '''Throws obsidian rock at plants every 7 seconds; deals damage equal to 1.5 bites. '''Special 3: '''Immune to fire damage. '''Description: '''Imp Mouth Thing is equally as mischievous as Rogue Mouth Thing. Imp Mouth Thing throws rocks at people, steals people's wallets, bite people's crotches ''(WAIT WHAT?!), and more insanely mischievous things! '''Executioner Gargmouthing Toughness: 'Great ''(absorbs 180 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Moderate '''Special: '''Smashes plants with axe instead of eating them. '''Special 2: '''Makes a guillotine fall on a random plant and then decapitate that plant's head. '''Description: '''Executioner Gargmouthing is more insane than his younger brother, Executioner Mouth Thing. Executioner Gargmouthing attempted to lick his guillotine's apparently-existent-to-him vagina. '''Sir Golmout, the Gilded Mouth Knight Toughness: 'Absorbent ''(absorbs 130 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''HANGRY '''Special: '''Launches a golden laser from his blade at all plants and Mouth Things ahead of him. Golden laser deals damage equivalent to 27.5 bites. Does this at 50%, 25% health. '''Special 2: '''Shield reduces damage of projectiles whether lobbed-shot or straight-shot by 3/4. Cactus' projectile, electric plants, and fire plants do are not affected by this. '''Special 3: '''Throws shield like a flying disc and hits up to 4 plants when at 75%, 50%, 25% health. Flying disc deals damage equal to 6 bites. '''Special 4: '''Strikes plants with blade instead of eating them. Deals damage equal to 5 bites. '''Weakness: '''Fire plants ''(deal doubled damage), Electric plants (deal doubled damage), Cactus (ignores shield), Magnet-shroom (steals helmet and shield), Acid Lemon (corrodes metal; deals increased damage) '''Environment Modifiers Tombstones Tombstones block projectiles (ex. Peashooter) and can harbor Zombie Mouth Things. Necromancer Mouth Thing summons Zombie Mouth Things from tombstones. Black Plague! Black Plague is the primary gimmick in this battlecourse. When it says Black Plague! on the screen, a bunch of tombstones will appear and will have Zombie Mouth Things rise from them. Frozen Blocks Frozen Blocks contain plants and are created by Cryomancer Mouth Thing. When a frozen block is destroyed a plant will be freed from it. Frozen blocks absorb 20 normal damage shots. Scorched Tiles This is only existent in the Boss Battle Level. Plants and Mouth Things can't go on these tiles as they are scorched with a blazing hot temperature. These disappear after 60 seconds. Fissure Crack Fissure cracks are only existent in the Boss Battle Level. Fissure Cracks only allow flying plants to be planted above them. When a fissure crack is first made, any plant or Mouth Thing that was on the lanes it was created in; will fall into the fissure and die. Fissures will disappear in 15 seconds. Boss Battle Statistics Dr. Laldare Moudathing's Statistics 'Boss Name: '''Mouth Mechadwagon '''Toughness: '''Undying ''(absorbs 2000 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''HANGRY '''Special: '''Breathes fire on a lane; incinerating all plants and Mouth Things on that lane; also creating a lane of scorched tiles; where plants can't be planted and Mouth Things can't walk on. Scorched tiles disappear after 60 seconds. '''Special 2: '''Launches claw missiles from its hands at a 3 random 3x3 areas that has at least 1 plant on it. Claw missiles explode and deal Gargmouthing damage in a 3x3 area. '''Special 3: '''Slams its claw palm on the ground and causes a giant fissure in two adjacent lanes; causing all non-flying plants and Mouth Things in both lanes to fall down into. Fissure crack will disappear after 15 seconds. '''Special 4: '''Makes any peasant Mouth Thing into a Knight Mouth Thing. '''Special 5: '''Launches out Sir Golmout, the Gilded Mouth Knight when at 0% health. '''Description: '''Laldare had finally created the strongest and most feared mech yet. He made the mighty and scary... Mouth Mechadwagon! The mechanism which strikes fear in anyone's eye!